starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu
| Afbeelding = 250px | auteur = L. Neil Smith | omslagartiest = William Schmidt | illustrator = | uitgever = Del Rey | uitgave = 12 juli 1983 | type = Novel | paginas = 182 | ISBN = 0-345-31158-2 | canon = Ja | era = | tijdlijn = 4 BBY | serie = The Adventures of Lando Calrissian | vorige = | volgende = Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon }} 250px|thumb|Een jonge Lando Calrissian 250px|thumb|Vuffi Raa 250px|thumb|Rafa System na het bespelen van de Mindharp Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu is het eerste leesboek van The Adventures of Lando Calrissian. In die trilogie speelt een jongere en minder ervaren Lando de hoofdrol, samen met zijn bizarre compagnon Vuffi Raa. Synopsis Niet lang nadat Lando Calrissian de Millennium Falcon heeft gewonnen, belandt hij in de Centrality in het Oseon System. In een partij Sabacc op Oseon 2795 doet Lando zich voor als een onschuldige gokker in een partij waar hij onder andere Ottdefa Osuno Whett ontmoet. De Ottdefa vertelt tijdens het spelletje over de legendarische schatten in het Rafa System en welbepaald over de Mindharp of Sharu, een mysterieus object van onschatbare waarde. De Sharu waren een Pre-Republic Era species dat op mysterieuze wijze verdween. Het Rafa System was eveneens de thuiswereld van de Life Crystals en Life Orchards, erg waardevolle mineralen. Wanneer Whett Credits te kort komt in het Sabacc spel, dat stilaan wordt gedomineerd door Lando, voegt hij een Droid toe aan zijn prijzengeld. Lando wint het spel en de Droid, maar Whett probeert hem alsnog te bedriegen. Hij probeert doen uit te schijnen dat Lando valsspeelde, maar andere spelers steunen Lando en helpen hem ontsnappen. Lando belandt met veel moeite, zijn skills als piloot zijn zeer matig te noemen, op Rafa IV met de Millennium Falcon en heeft Mynocks meegebracht op de Falcon naar Teguta Lusat, de spaceport. Toeval of niet ook de Droid, die Lando won in het Sabacc spel, bevindt zich op Rafa IV. Het blijkt een vreemde Droid te zijn, genaamd Vuffi Raa met verschillende tentakels en een lichaam in de vorm van een zeester. Nadat Lando wat informeert op Rafa IV, het enige intelligente leven zijn de primitieve en simpele Toka, wordt hij gearresteerd door Duttes Mer, de Colonial Governor. Lando krijgt een voorstel van Mer en Rokur Gepta, een Sorcerer of Tund en de zakenpartner van Mer. Lando moet de Mindharp of Sharu gaan zoeken, het mysterieuze object met immense krachten waardoor men andermans gedachten zou kunnen controleren. Lando krijgt hiervoor in ruil een hele lading Life-Crystals aan boord, maar Gepta laat de Falcon wel ombouwen zodat ze het Rafa System niet kan verlaten. Lando ontvangt van Gepta de Key, een speciaal voorwerp dat naar de Mindharp zou leiden volgens legenden. Lando vindt het maar niets dat hij die queeste krijgt opgedrongen, maar beseft dat hij weinig keuze heeft aangezien Mer en Gepta de autoriteiten controleren. Terwijl hij probeert om meer te weten te komen over de Mindharp in verschillende bars ontmoet hij Mohs, een erg oude Toka. Mohs is de Highsinger of the Toka en hij gelooft dat Lando de Key Bearer is en Vuffi Raa de Emissary. Nadat Lando nogmaals wordt aangevallen, nu door Constable Myle Jandler, kan het trio vertrekken naar Rafa V. Volgens Mohs' oneindig repertoire van hymnes en zang blijkt dat Lando en Vuffi Raa overeenstemmen met profetische woorden in een liedje over de Key Bearer en de Emissary. Lando beseft dat Gepta en Mer hem er hebben ingeluisd, omdat zijn profiel perfect overeenstemt met de profetie. Mohs laat de Falcon naast de grootste piramide landen op Rafa V. Op Rafa V worden Lando en Vuffi Raa echter door Mohs in een valstrik gelokt. Talloze Toka doorboren Vuffi Raa met pijlen en Lando wordt meegenomen en aan een Life Orchard vastgebonden. Bijna zonder kledij moet Lando een ijskoude nacht zien door te komen, maar toch kan Lando zich losmaken en ontsnappen. Op dat moment wordt hij belaagd door politiemannen van op Rafa IV, waaronder Jandler, maar de Millennium Falcon komt tussenbeide. Vuffi Raa had zichzelf weten te herstellen en ook al kan de Droid geen levende wezens pijnigen, toch slaagde hij erin om de politiemannen onder schot te houden. Jandler en zijn manschappen krijgen gratie van Lando en worden weggestuurd naar Rafa XI totdat ze daar een ander transportmiddel kunnen bemachtigen. Nadat Lando en Vuffi wat zijn hersteld van hun verwondingen, keren ze terug naar de grote piramide waar Mohs hen had doen landen. De Toka zit doodleuk te wachten op Lando's komst en verontschuldigt zich voor zijn daden. Mohs toont aan Lando hoe hij de Key kan gebruiken die blijkbaar van pas komt in de grote piramide. In de piramide beleven Lando, Mohs en Vuffi Raa een bizarre trip, waarin tijd en ruimte door elkaar zijn geschud. Mohs verliest zijn zicht, maar in ruil daarvoor krijgt hij een vernieuwd verstand en extra mentale capaciteiten. Vuffi Raa en Lando beleven elk een eigen reis in tijd en ruimte en ondervinden van elkaar dat ze erg verschillen qua grootte. Op een bepaald moment reist Vuffi Raa mee op Lando als een oorbel. Nadat ze de evolutie van Rafa V hebben bewonderd in de geologische lagen op een vreemde bewegende vloer, verdwijnt Mohs. Daarna komen Lando en Vuffi Raa aan in een enorme ruimte die wordt beheerd door Hall, een intelligentie afkomstig van de Sharu. Hall geeft wat meer uitleg over de piramide en de bizarre werkingen van tijd en ruimte. In de ruimte ziet Lando de Mindharp liggen op een verhoog. Als Hall Lando vergroot, kan hij de Mindharp grijpen. Wanneer Lando de Mindharp grijpt, bevinden hij en Vuffi Raa zich onmiddellijk weer in Teguta Lusat, waar Vuffi Raa Lando meteen laat arresteren door Duttes Mer. Mer vertelt aan Lando dat hij maar liefst vier maand is weggebleven alvorens te zijn teruggekeerd met de Mindharp in plaats van enkele dagen wat Lando dacht. Lando wordt gearresteerd en beseft dat hij helemaal in de val is gelopen. Osuno Whetts uitleg over de Mindharp en Vuffi Raa's verraad waren allemaal plannen van Rokur Gepta om Lando om de tuin te leiden zodat hij toch maar de missie zou aanvaarden. Maar Vuffi Raa komt Lando alsnog ter hulp. Hij kan de bewakers verschalken om Lando te bevrijden en zegt dat hij de programmatie om Lando te verraden sowieso moest volgen, maar nu dat achter de rug is, was Lando weer gewoon zijn meester. Lando begint ook langzaamaan te beseffen wat er eigenlijk gaande is. Het Old Toka lijkt wat op Old High Trammic, een taal die Lando een beetje machtig is. Lando meent dat de Mindharp best niet bespeeld kan worden. Aan boord van de Falcon ontmoeten ze opnieuw Mohs, die ineens was verdwenen in de piramide. De oude Toka is nu vol bij zijn verstand gekomen. Samen met Lando legt hij uit dat de Toka eigenlijk de primitieve afstammelingen zijn van de Sharu. De Sharu lieten hun vergevorderde samenleving op een bepaald moment verdwijnen. Hun steden verborgen ze onder de piramides en de Sharu verloren hun kennis totdat ze de eenvoudige Toka werden. De Mindharp zou echter de samenleving van de Sharu weer tot leven doen wekken, aangezien het als een teken zou worden aanzien dat de Sharu weer veilig waren om voort te leven. Dat zou beteken dat de steden van de Sharu uit de grond zouden komen en korte metten zouden maken met alle huidige gebouwen. Wanneer Gepta te horen krijgt dat Mer het instrument bezit, haast hij zich naar Rafa V in de Wennis. Maar Mer, noch Gepta zelf, beseffen het eigenlijke belang van het voorwerp. Maar Mer gebruikt de Mindharp uit zelfzucht en wordt zelf vernietigd in het bijkomstige effect. Gepta kan zelf net ontsnappen en wordt daarna geraakt door de Falcons Quad Gun. Gepta overleeft maar net de confrontatie met Lando. Lando en Vuffi-Raa haasten zich weg uit het Raf System nu de Sharu weer tevoorschijn komen met een kostbare lading Life-Crystals aan boord. Index Personages *Lando Calrissian *Vett Fori *Arun Feb *Osuno Whett *T. Lund Phuna *Chaos *Vuffi Raa *Duttes Mer *Rokur Gepta *Mohs *Myle Jandler *Bernie Locaties *Oseon System **Oseon 2795 *Lekua System *Dela System *Rafa System **Rafa IV ***Teguta Lusat ****Spaceman's Rest ****Rosie's Joint ****Hotel Sharu ****Poly Pyramid **Rafa III **Rafa V ***Great Pyramid ****Hall **Rafa XI *Trammis III *Antipose IX *Tund System *Paulking XIV *Douglas III Species *Sharu *Toka *Croke Fauna & Flora *Dinosaur *Mynock *Bantha *Elephant *Albatross *Fur-Bearing Trout *Jackelope *Sardine *Falumba *Furfish *Flying Crab *Vuole *Talking Algae Sport & Spel *Sabacc **Balance **Destroyed Starship **Satellite *Cheater Technologie *Electric Shaver *Mindharp of Sharu *Life Crystal *Stingbeam *Vibro-Knife *Key of the Overpeople *Life-Bubble *Radio *Television *Neuronic Whip *Class Five Pilot Droid *Class Two Multi-phasic Robot *Gumball Machine *Great Lock Schepen *Millennium Falcon *Arleen *Wennis Uitdrukkingen & Titels *For Edge's Sake *Ottdefa *Administrator Senior *By the Eternal *Entropy *Sorcerers of Tund *Lube-Guzzler *Colonial Governor *Key Bearer *Emissary *High Singer of the Toka *Galactic Drift *Galactic Center *Archaeoastronomer *Entropy *Big Push Anderen *Imperial Crown Jewels *Velvoid *Retsa *Brother-In-Law Shipping Company *Alumabronze *Talmog *Lyme's Rose Juice *Song of the Emissary *Synsilk *Song of the Reflective Telescope *Song of the Scientific Notation *Oseon Brandy *Moebius Chess *Coffeine *Dramskin *ISPCA *Old High Trammic *Board of Sanitation category:Leesboeken category:Del Rey